


The Beginning To The End

by twilightwings



Category: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Intersex Cloud Strife, M/M, Mpreg, No beta reader, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24191746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightwings/pseuds/twilightwings
Relationships: Cloud Strife/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. like a family

Marlene and Denzel were coloring on the dining room table, they started to have a random argument which Tifa had quickly ended.

“Marlene, Denzel please be quiet, Cloud is still sleeping upstairs in his bedroom !” Explains Tifa as she remembered the last time she checked on him, she smiled at the thought hearing him snoring and breathing gently.

“Tifa, what time did he get back?” Ask Marlene

“About 3 to 4 in the morning.” Replies Tifa as she starts to make breakfast for them.

“Does he have any more deliveries?” Asked Denzel

“Not that I know of.” Replies Tifa as she sighed gently, “you can ask him when he finally wakes up, but until then just let him rest!”

“Ok!” Answer both Denzel and Marlene

“Say, who wants to make cookies?” Asked Tifa

“We do!” Yelled Both Denzel and Marlene raising their hands.

“Shhhhh!” Exclaimed Tifa as she placed a finger to her lips.

It was already past noon after they made the cookies, they were cooling on a rack on the counter.

Tifa perked up when she heard heavy footsteps upstairs, “ah Cloud must be awake now.” As she started to make lunch for them.

Cloud walks downstairs with his hair a mess, wearing sweatpants and a white tank top. His bear feet shuffled against the wooden floors, “morning.” He Replies as he yawns as he rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Tifa places her hands against her hips, “Cloud it’s the afternoon already!” She explained as she gave him a lecture.

“Sorry!” Answer Cloud as he looks toward the clock in the kitchen to see the time.

“It’s fine Cloud, you got back very late and you were very tired.” 

“Well I’m off today and tomorrow!” Explained Cloud as he sat down at the table for lunch, “I have to tune up Fenrir, but we can go to the park afterwards.” He suggested and he smiled when Denzel and Marlene’s faces lit up.

“Really?” Asked Marlene excitedly 

Denzel is practically bouncing in his chair at the thought of going to the park with the person who’s like a father to him, “can we feed the ducks as well?” He asked happily.

“Sure.” Replies Cloud as he smiles

“Wait cloud before you go make sure you give yourself your daily shots and pills.” Suggested tifa calmly in a mother like voice.

“I know tifa!” Exclaimed Cloud, she knows him too well, he usually forgets all the time.

He had to take pills and his daily shot, because in his lower abdomen he has working female reproductive organs. So taking those types of medication helps keep that organ asleep during the time of the ‘month’.

“Oh, Vincent called, he's very annoyed because Yuffie sent a bunch of text messages to his cellphone!” Explained Tifa

“Let me guess he wanted me to tell her to knock it off.” Replies Cloud bluntly

“He’ll appreciate it.” Replies Tifa as she made a sandwich for each member of their makeshift family.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Comments Cloud as he got up to fix himself a drink, “However. I can’t make any promise because you know now Yuffie is.”

“I know.” sighed Tifa as she placed the plates of sandwich in front of her family.

“Thank you, Tifa!” answer Both Marlene and Denzel the same time.

Tifa smiles down at them, before she places the plates in front of Cloud.

“Thanks, Teef.” replies Cloud

“Your welcome!” answer Tifa as she grabbed her own plate and sat down at the table to start eating.

“Cloud, can we also go swimming too?” asked Marlene

“Yeah can we.” replies Denzel

“Sure it’s actually going to be hot later!” answer Cloud after he finished the first bite of his sandwich, a nice day at the beach would give anyone a chance to cool down. “We can go tomorrow!” he suggested.

“Ok!” answer Both Marlene and Denzel

Cloud smiles at them both, knowing that he just made their day. He finished his lunch and started to wash his plate and cup. He decided to do this for Tifa. he placed his clean dishes on the drying rack, “Once I’m finished with Fenrir I’ll get the truck already for us!” he explained

“Ok!” answer Both Denzel and Marlene

Cloud smiled at them once more before he went into the garage to work on his motorcycle, he’s going to tune Fenrir up and also do an oil change. Whatever is next on Fenrir he can do the next time.

Tifa smiles at them, she is glad Cloud is trying and proving everyday. However, there are times when Cloud gets very overwhelmed, but it’s the little things that count. Before Cloud could step into the garage she called out to him. “Cloud after the park. Can you stop by the market to pick up a few things!”

“Sure!” answer Cloud as he walked into the garage.

Tifa finished her lunch and placed her dirty dishes into the sink, she then began to write down stuff they needed. She also plans to add stuff onto the menu of seven heaven, of course they are going to be food and drink testers.

However, for the alcoholic drinks that Cloud’s job. He doesn’t complain about it. His high metabolism burns off all the Alcohol so it’s hard for him to get drunk or become drunk, he barely gets a buzz of the drinks.

“Tifa, are you planning to add new food and drinks to the menu?” asked Marlene

“Yes.” replies Tifa with a smile.

“Do you need us to test for you?” asked Denzel

“That’s the plan!” answer Tifa

Denzel watched Tifa, he had to ask her something, he saw Barret and Cid drunk before but never Cloud. He remembers seeing him drinking beer the same amount as both Barret and Cid, however. He had never seen Cloud Drunk, “Tifa why I never Seen Cloud drunk he drank the same amount as the others, but he never drunk or anything?” he asked.

Tifa sighs at Denzel’s question and she knew that he was going to ask this, “He has a very strong and high metabolism which was caused by mako injection!” she explained

“oh!” answer both Denzel and Marlene

“So even if he tries to get drunk his metabolism will just burn it off!”

“Is that why He’s alway eating even after we just ate?” asked Marlene

“Yes.” replies Tifa as she finishes the list, she adds protein bars for Cloud on that list just in case. She wishes there was something better for Cloud to eat, she heard from Reeves that they found Hojo’s notes about metabolism that are caused by mako injection.

WRO researchers are currently studying the notes he left behind.

Cloud is aware of what they are doing, he did give them his output of the notes. He’s hoping that it can help him out.

Cloud hates waking up in the middle of the night with an empty stomach. He had told her that himself after she had caught him eating a sandwich one night.

She began to make him something to eat before she went to bed for the night, so that he doesn’t wake up the kids or her when he’s making himself a midnight snack.

He was grateful for her to do that for him even if she doesn’t have to.

“It must be hard for him.” comment Marlene now remembers that Cloud can eat a whole pizza by himself without getting a tummy ache, if she tries that she will get sick and a tummy ache.

Denzel tried, however, he got super sick and a really bad tummy ache and he regretted it afterward. He just wanted to be just like Cloud, “now I see why He’s alway hungry sometimes.”

“It was hard to see it at first but you get used to it!” answer Tifa as she placed the list on the fridge for Cloud to see it. Before he left with the kids to the park.

“Tifa, where's my screwdriver?” yelled Cloud from the garage.

“Oh sorry Cloud I used it earlier she picked up the screwdriver off the counter and walked to the main garage door, she held it out to him. She smiled when he took it from her, he is already covered with oil stain, “after you're done you should check a shower.”

“Yeah.” agreed Cloud as he took the tool from tifa, “I’m almost done here!” he explained

“You want me to pack some snacks?” asked Tifa

“Sure!” 

“Ok, I’ll get started and I’ll get the kids ready.”

“Thank you!” answer Cloud as he went back to work on Fenrir.

“Cloud stop hiding chocolate in your backpocket, I washed your clothes last week and I found a half eaten chocolate bar!” 

Cloud flinches at that “Sorry Teef I forgot I had that in there!”

“It’s fine, just be careful next time.” replies Tifa as she walks away to get the kids ready.

In the kid’s bedroom she watched them get ready from her place on Marlene’s bed, Denzel wanted to bring one of his wooden swords with him. He and his small group of friends started playing these adventure games, where they pretended to be knights and kings.

Of course Denzel made an exact copy of Cloud's first buster sword.

Tifa smiled when she heard the shower running, Cloud taking his shower before they left.

“Are you guys excited about going to the park?” Asked Tifa

“Yup!” Exclaims Marlene with excitement, she wanted Cloud to push her on the swings.

“We get to spend time with Cloud!” Claimed Denzel happily hoping to get Cloud to teach his friend and himself how to hold a sword properly.

Tifa smiled at them both when she heard the shower’s water stop running, “So he should be ready soon.” she replies as she slides off Marlene’s bed to check on Cloud’s process of getting dressed. She walked out of their bedroom to Cloud’s bedroom.

She stood in front of his bedroom, she saw the door was ajar a bit, she saw that Cloud was standing in front of his desk shirtless wearing black jeans. She smiled when she saw that he had a shot in his hand, she knew he’s taking his daily shots and he must have taken his pill before he hopped in the shower.

She watches quietly as Cloud injects himself with the medicine, she flinches when she hears his voice suddenly.

“You know it is rude to spy on someone while they are half naked in their room!” explained Cloud as he finished up his shot.

“Sorry Cloud I didn’t mean to watch you.” replies Tifa

“It’s fine!” answer Cloud as he put on a white cotton shirt, he sat down on his bed to put his sock and shoes.

“How are you on your shot and pills?” asked Tifa as she watched him put his shoes on.

“I’m good until the end of the month, on my next delivery I can pick up more!” answer explained Cloud

“Ok!” answer Tifa very please with Cloud’s answer.

“So are the kids ready?” asked Cloud to get up to his feet.

“They are waiting downstairs for you.” replies Tifa

“Ok I’m ready let’s get mosey.” replies Cloud who gave Tifa his goofy smile.

Tifa smiled and shook her head.


	2. A day with Cloud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out in the park with Denzel and Marlene and meeting up with an old friend.

Cloud parked the truck at the parking, he helped Marlene out of the truck.

Denzel got out of the car himself, he quickly grabbed his cardboard sword from the truck's bed.

Marlene is hopping from foot to foot, as she and Denzel watch Cloud grab a picnic basket fill with their snacks and drinks. Courtesy of Tifa, “come on, come on.” She replies impatiently.

“Wait Marlene!” Explains Cloud calmly as he rolls his eyes at her. He can understand why both of them are super excited, it’s a very rare occasion that they get to spend time with him.

They are unaware of a black van watching them from a distance.

“Targeted spotted!” Called out an unknown man watched the three heading towards the playground.

“Let me take the shot!” Answer his partner as he prepared his gun to take aim, he is twitching on the trigger.

“No, there are too many witnesses. We have to wait until he’s alone!” Explained the female.

“I never missed, why can’t we get him now with the tranquilizer and just take him!”

“Are you insane, then the WRO soldiers will be on our ass!” Explain the driver as he pointed to the other side of the park, “they are standing over there.”

“Also we don’t have the right tranquilizer for him, his metabolism will just burn it off!” Explains the women.

“Is that even possible?” As the gunner 

“It’s the mako that is in his system.” Replies the other women who on a laptop, earlier she had hacked into WRO headquarters database. She looked up their target, “here it is Cloud Strife, age 25 works as a delivery boy in his own business to deliver packages and mail!” 

“He’s 25 year old!” Explained the driver.

“His age doesn’t matter right now, it said in his medical file that his Metabolism and immune system is off the carts!” She explained as her eyes widened from what she was reading. “This is amazing!”

“What's so amazing about it’s just the human metabolism and immune system!” answer the driver buntly in a bored tone. “This is just the scientist in me, he cannot get sick or get cancer!” explain the second woman as she pulls up Cloud’s second chart, “Oh now I see why that man paids us a large sum of money to abduct him, he has working female reproductive parts!”

“Seriously!”

“He’s a male carrier?” question the gunner

“Yes, from the look of his file that WRO had on him. Wow, he's been taking two type suppressants!” She explained well that it was understandable that He had to take two type of suppressants, his metabolism will just burn it away. “I’m more interested in his immune system. I'm hoping that the Scientist that paid us will allow me to take a sample of his blood, white blood cells, and bone marrow for medical reasons!” she explained with a dreamy looked on her face.

“Maybe!” answer the driver

The gunner just grunted not really caring about anything, he just wants to get this job over so he can go on a long needed vacation.

“We should be heading back now, we got everything we need on Cloud strife, now we just need to wait until he’s alone so we can make our move!” explained the leader who finally spoked, he quietly listened to his team as he watched Cloud from a safe distance. He could see that Cloud is spending time with the two children that he lives with.

The black van finally drove away, which caught Cloud’s attention. 

Cloud watch as that black van drives away, he was suspicious of it. People use the parking lot to take a break or make phone calls, all the time.

“Cloud!” Called Marlene suddenly 

“Yes, Marlene?” Asked Cloud as he looked over to Marlene who is next to the swings, he already forgot about the black van.

“Can you push me?” Asked Marlene as she pointed to the swing.

Cloud nods his head toward Marlene, at the corner of his eyes he sees that Denzel is wandering off with his friends. “Denzel!” He yelled out.

“Yeah.” Replies Denzel 

“Stay nearby, we are going to be leaving in an hour!” Explain Cloud as he started to push Marlene on the swing after she got on it.

“Ok!” Answer Denzel 

He loves days like this where he can just relax, and worry about evildoers threatening the world. He loves the fact he get to spend time with his loved one.

Cloud smiled softly as he looked around the park, he couldn’t help himself to not roll his eyes. When he noticed a bunch of women staring at him, like he was a piece of meat.

They are half his age, some married, divorced, or widows.

He is aware that they had started to call him, ‘The God of Edge’.

He is also aware that they go to Seven heaven to just see him.

He couldn't care less, if they ever know the truth about him. Where he can’t father children, however, he can mother then. They will probably stop staring at him. It sometimes creeps him out.

“Higher, Cloud.” Squeals Marlene as she laughs happily.

Cloud did what she asked him to do, with a gentle smile. However, he sensed someone standing behind him and he already knew who it was.

“Hello Vincent.” Replies Cloud as he continues to push Marlene on the swing, “how are you?” He asked without looking over his shoulders.

Vincent just watched Cloud calmly and quietly, “Cloud it’s been awhile!” He answered suddenly.

“Yeah, since the whole Deepground incident!”

Vincent nods his head in agreement, “yes!” 

“So how are you since then?” Asked Cloud as he finally looked towards Vincent.

“Fine, however, I have an issue with a certain someone!” Explained Vincent as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“I can try, however, I can’t make any promises that she’ll stop!” Explain Cloud, after all she spammed his cell phone with texts as well. 

She is after all a teenager, an annoying hyper teenager.

“This is my phone and I don’t need her calling and texting me, 24/7.” Replies Vincent slightly upset.

Cloud just grunted at Vincent’s replies knowing it’s true what he just said, he stopped pushing Marlene on the swings. 

He looked over to check on Denzel and see that he’s near a fallen tree.

“So what brings you to Edge?” Asked Cloud, suddenly now curious on why Vincent is here, there has to be a reason why.

“Just wanted to see an old friend!” Claimed Vincent

“So want to come to Seven heaven?” Asked Cloud

“I’ll think about it!” 

Cloud smirk slightly, he was about to speak again. However, he noticed the women again. He groaned when they saw they were making sexual gestures to him.

“Vincent, can you do me a favor?” Asked Cloud

“What's the favor?” Asked Vincent 

“see those women over there they are making me uncomfortable!” Explained Cloud as he gestured to the group of crazy women.

Vincent nods his head, he notices the women on the other side of the playground and without thinking fully or making a plan. “Sorry!” He Whispered without even warning he grabbed Cloud and pulled him close he suddenly kissed him on the lips.

Cloud frozen when Vincent did this. It was unexpected, however, it seems to have done its job. When he heard all the stalker women scream in agony. He flinched when he felt Vincent’s arms wrapped around his lower back, he had to be honest with himself. He actually enjoys this.

Cloud told Aerith and tifa at one point he is actually Gay, Tifa reaction surprise him. She told him that he already knew his preferences , and Aerith says that she understands and she mostly thought of him as a brother, same for tifa as well.

They both supported him.

Vincent releases Cloud from his embrace after he finishes the kiss, “forgive me Cloud.” He replies calmly.

Cloud who was dazed slightly finally said something, “it's fine you actually did help me out, so it’s ok!” As he blinked to get over the stocked.

Vincent couldn’t believe what he didn’t, he just made it awkward between both of them. He didn’t plan that through, he watched Cloud as he followed Marlene to the jungle gym, monkey bars, and slide. It feels like to him that Cloud is a young father, watching them interact with Marlene and Denzel.

After an hour had passed it was time to pack up and leave for the day.

“Before we head back to Seven heaven we have to make a stop at the market!” Explain Cloud as he wipes the dirt off Marlene and Denzel’s faces, Tifa has packer cleanse wipes in the bag.

It’s amazing to see how much they got on their faces, just after an hour of playing there.

Denzel starts to swat at Cloud’s hand because he didn’t want him to clean his face, while Marlene just giggles obviously enjoying the rare affection from Cloud.

“So do you want to join us for a shopping trip?” Asked Cloud

Vincent just shrugs at this, well he couldn’t care less so he decides to just go with them to the market. He decides to do this to make sure Cloud calls Yuffie to tell her to knock it off, “I have nothing better to do anything!” 

Cloud smiled at Vincent, he then helped Marlene into the truck’s cabin Denzel was already in the cab waiting patiently for them. He got behind the wheel and waited for Vincent to get in, after Vincent got into the truck. Cloud turned on the truck and started to pull out of the parking lot, the drive to the market was a very pleasant drive with the exception of Marlene and Denzel asking Vincent random uncomfortable questions.

They finally got to the Market and Cloud helped Marlene out of the truck, Denzel who already got out to get a shopping cart. Vincent is waiting for them, next by the truck hood.

“Cloud, do you have the list?” asked Marlene as she looked up to Cloud.

“Yes!”

“Just tell us what we need and we can go get it!” answer Denzel

“So divide and conquer?” asked Cloud as he smirked down at them.

“Yes!” answer both Marlene and Denzel.

“Sounds like a plan, it will be faster!” explained Cloud

Denzel and Marlene smile at Cloud.

Cloud started to push the shopping cart into the marketplace, Vincent followed them into the store. “Vincent do you want to help out?” he asked as they made their first stop at the first stall, he looked at the list to see what they needed from there.

“Denzel can you go get the bag of rice?” asked Cloud

“Ok!” answer Denzel as he took off to look for the bag of rice.

“Marlene, can you get the bag of beans?” asked Cloud

“Ok!” answer Marlene.

Cloud looked toward Vincent, “so do you want a task?” he asked 

Vincent raises a single eyebrow at Cloud’s question, “If you don’t mind I rather stay near by!” he explained calmly.

Cloud is fine with that he is actually asking Vincent too much, Vincent did do him a huge awkward favor earlier. “I understand!” he answer as he looked toward the list again, he smiled when he saw a note from Tifa. ‘Cloud get as many protein bars boxes you want.’ he read to himself, she really wants to make sure that he is taken care of even on his week long delivery trip.

He usually brings a couple of the protein bars with him.

“Thank you Tifa!” he whispered to himself, however, Vincent heard him.

“Tifa is good to you!” comments Vincent knew about Cloud’s situation with his metabolism, he actually read his file before. However, he just read about metabolism not anything else. He didn’t want to breach Cloud's personal and private life.

“Yeah, she is!” agree Cloud

“Is the WRO scientist going to help you out?” asked Vincent

“Yeah!” answer Cloud as he started to push the cart once more, “I hate it, wake up always hungry in the middle of the night!” he claimed, he remembered the bad hunger pain. It was Vincent that found him a week ago, Cloud had to call him in case he was the only one close to him. Vincent came to his aid and brought him to Cid’s place, Cloud then told them everything about his metabolism and immune system. They are both understandable with the information that he just told him.

“They are running tests on it, but it’s something I can eat to hopefully keep me full!” explained Cloud

“I hope for your sake it works out!” Answer Vincent

“Same here!” Answered Cloud bluntly as he threw 4 boxes of protein bars into the cart.

It took another hour to finish up the shopping for supplies, of course Denzel and Marlene beg Cloud to get Ice cream and brownies. He told them he will get them, however, they are only going to desert or just award them if they did a good job with their studies or chores around the house/bar.

They both reluctantly agree with his demands.

They loaded the truck’s bed with the grocery and supplies for the bar/restaurant, the drive to Seven Heaven was also a pleasant one. Vincent can now ease himself to relax, without feeling he needs to be alert all the time.

They got to Seven heaven where Tifa came out to meet them and help them out with the grocery and supplies, her eyes widened when she saw Vincent getting out of the truck.

“Vincent, what a pleasant surprise.” reply Tifa as she smiles toward Vincent who grabbed one of the bags of produce, “How are you?”

“Hello Tifa!” answer Vincent as he walked up and stood in front of TIfa, “I’m fine thank you for asking!”

“So do you want to join us for dinner?” asked Tifa as she offered him a meal or a place to stay, she stepped aside to allow Vincent into the restaurant/bar area.

“I don’t want to be a bother!” explained Vincent as he walked over to the nearest table and placed the produce on it, “I’m just visiting and will be leaving soon!”

“No, it’s fine you are staying for Dinner and also will be staying for the night!” explained Tifa as she put her hands on her waist.  
“Really, it’s fine Tifa.” replies Vincent as he looks toward Cloud, hopefully for his aid.

“Vincent don’t bother trying to talk your way out of this one, Tifa is stubborn I should know and she won’t stop asking until you agree!” explained Cloud as he placed the box next to the bag of produce that VIncent had placed earlier.

Vincent sighed at this and then he answer, “Fine but only for the night!” he explained calmly and firmly.

Tifa smiled at them, “Well I should get dinner started, oh Cloud I hope you don’t mind if Vincent bunks with you in your room?” she asked

“Tifa I’m fine in the living room!” explained Vincent 

“Tifa, I’m sure Vincent couldn’t care less where he sleeps at!” explained Cloud by the door on his way to get the rest of the stuff from the truck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nothing really going on with this chapter but there was a surprise kiss between Vincent and Cloud.


	3. Welcome Company

Dinner was the best thing Vincent had ever eaten in his life, Tifa is the best cook he had ever met in his life.

He didn’t eat much during their time traveling to defeat Sephiroth, however, he did watch Tifa cook for the group with Aerith’s help.

Marlene and Denzel were telling Tifa about their day at the park with Cloud.

Cloud and Vincent were both glad that Marlene didn’t notice or told Tifa about the kiss they both had.

Denzel told Tifa what he did with his friends.

“Sound like you had fun.” replies Tifa as she offered Vincent another helping of mac & cheese.

“No thank you, Tifa I’m stuffed!” answer Vincent quickly as he leans back into his chair, “My complement to the chef.” he replies as he places the napkin onto his empty plate, to show Tifa that he’s finished eating.

“Thank you Vincent.” replies Tifa with a happy kind smile, she filled Denzel and Marlene’s plates when they asked for more.

Cloud is waiting for his turn, because he wants the kids to get more than him. He’s just going to eat a middle night snack anyway.

“So anyone wants to tell me why there is ice cream and brownie with the supplies?” asked Tifa calmly, her question caused Cloud, Denzel, and Marlene to flinch suddenly. 

Vincent watches them silently.

“Uhhhh, sorry Teef it was me!” explained Cloud wanted to keep the kids in trouble after all they were the ones to beg him to buy them. “I’m sorry!”

Tifa studies Cloud. She knows fully who the real culprits are, she is grateful the Cloud is caring more and he does have his up and down. But he’s slowly working on it, “Are you sure Cloud?” she asked again.

Just then Denzel and Marlene jump in, “Tifa it was us we beg Cloud to get it for us!” explained Denzel and Marlene add more, “ we made a deal with him too!”

“Oh, I see so what the deal?” asked Tifa as she look toward Denzel and Marlene

“The deal he made with us was that it was only to be used as an award!” answer Marlene as she looked down at her plate, as if she and Denzel were ready for her yelling and lectures.

Tifa smiled at them both, “well since you did good at being so honest with me I’ll let it slide, and we can have the ice cream and brownie for dessert!” she explained, she smiled once more when she saw the kids perk up in happiness. “However, you have to wash and dry the dishes and put them away!” she explained calmly.

“Ok!” answer both Marlene and Denzel.

Tifa smiled at them once more again, “so what type of brownie you got?” she asked

“Double chocolate chips with salted caramel!” answer Denzel excitedly as he and Marlene started picking up the dirty dishes.

“And the ice cream is vanilla!” answer Marlene

“Hmmmm, my favorite!” answer Tifa

Cloud started to help the kids clean up, Tifa then looked back at Vincent. “Vincent how about a hot bath?” she asked him

“I’m fine Tifa!” answer Vincent calmly as he got up from his chair.

“No, when was the last time you bathed?” asked Tifa again

Vincent just shrugged at her question, “I don’t remember.” he replies truthfully not fully remembers, he was always on the move and didn’t really stay in one place for a day.

“Well come I’ll show you to the bathroom, and I can loan you some of Cloud’s clothes while I’ll wash your clothes!” explained Tifa as she started to push Vincent out of the dining room into the hallway.

They are now standing in front of the bathroom, she pushes open the door and guides Vincent inside. She then grabbed a towel and handed to Vincent, “wait here I’m going to grab some of Cloud’s spare clothes!” she explained she left the bathroom for awhile, she then returns with some clothing that he figures belongs to Cloud. She placed it on the Vanity’s counter, “here these are Clothing that Cloud barely wears.” she replies as she turns back around to face him.

Vincent just stood there with the towel in his glove cover hands, he now knows he can’t talk his way out of it. So he is just going to do what she offers him to do. “Thank you Tifa.” he replies suddenly

Just leave your clothes here and I’ll come and get it!” explained Tifa as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

Vincent placed the towel down next to the clothes, he pulled off his gloves and then took off his golden gauntlet and the black gloves underneath. He turned on the shower and waited to see steam forming, but the force of habit went to check the water’s temperature. When it’s to his liking he strips the rest of his clothes, before he gets into the shower. He groaned at the feeling of the water hitting him, Tifa is right he did need this. The water helps relax his aching muscles.

He uses Cloud’s shampoo and conditioner, he can alway pay him back for whatever he uses. For the duration of his stay.

He finished the shower and dried himself off with the towel that Tifa provided him with, he started dressing in Cloud’s clothes. Even thought Cloud is a bit shorter than him the clothes are a somewhat decent fit. Vincent found one of Marlene’s ponytails and he put it at the nape of his hairline.

He looked at himself in the mirror and he couldn’t recognize himself without his normal outfit or the red headband on his forehead.

Vincent walked out the bathroom feeling relaxed and very refreshed, the time in years that he ever felt like this. He had to thank Tifa for allowing him to use the shower.

He saw Tifa walking around the corner with a laundry basket.

“Oh Vincent, you’re finished?” asked Tifa with a warm smile.

Vincent silently nods his head, “thank you Tifa for allowing me to shower.” he replies calmly

“You’re welcome, Vincent!” answer Tifa

“Where Cloud?” asked Vincent

“Oh he’s outside sitting on the porch!” explained Tifa

“And the children?” 

“On the dining table working on their homework.” replies Tifa

“Thank you Tifa.” replies Vincent as he went to go outside to join Cloud.

As soon as he opened the front door, he silently watched Cloud as he sat on the steps. He noticed that he was drinking something, he was watching the night sky slowly filling with stars.

“Beautiful night.” Commented Vincent, however, His sudden voice had startled Cloud which almost made him drop his beverage.

“Fuck, Vincent stop sneaking up on people like that!” explained Cloud as he quickly repositioned himself on the step, hated when Vincent walked up quietly without evening making any noise or sound.

“Forgive me Cloud, a force of habit I must have developed!” answer Vincent as he sat next to Cloud on the steps.

“That bull shit, it’s years of you being a fucking Turk!” commented Cloud angrily before he took a sip from his drink. “Well I’m no better still find myself jumping or flinching from years of fighting.” he added after.

“We all have our demons!” Answer Vincent bluntly.

Cloud couldn’t help but grunt at Vincent’s comment, so he did have to agree with it. “Did you go to visit Cid lately? He ask

“Yes, however, it was a short visit!” Explain Vincent 

“I see!” answer Cloud as he leaned back onto his hands.

“Cloud….” Before Vincent could even finish his sentence Cloud interrupted him from doing so.

“Vincent you don’t have to explain about the kiss. It's fine, I’m not mad or upset about it so don’t beat yourself up for it I asked for your help and you did!” answer Cloud as he turns to look at Vincent.

“I wasn’t thinking and before I knew it, my body moved on it’s own!” explained Vincent calmly

Cloud laughed at that, “It’s cool Vincent don’t worry about it.” he claimed calmly.

“So how have you been Lately, still getting nightmares?” asked Vincent out of being curious.

“Yeah!” answer Cloud in a defeated tone. “Every night it’s the same ‘Him’ coming back and tormenting me!” he explained as he picked up his cup and looked into the contents of the cup. “Lately I’ve been feeling on edge lately.”

“He’s gone Cloud and it’s just a dream, he will never return to harm you or anyone you care about!” explained Vincent as he placed a comforting hand on Cloud’s shoulder.

“Thanks, Vincent I need to hear that!” answer Cloud with a small smile. “I heard you’re working as a mercenary and sometimes a bodyguard.” he replies, remembering hearing rumors that are slowly popping up.

“Yeah!” answer Vincent flatly

Cloud laughed at that, “I remember I was planning to be a mercenary as well, of course I was suffering a personality disorder which was caused by the mako and Hojo’s experiments on me!” he explained as he took a sip from his drink, “I was living someone else dreams, my best friend Zack Fair’s dreams!”

“He would’ve been proud of you Cloud!” reinsured Vincent

“I know!” whisper Cloud

“How’s your business doing Cloud?” asked Vincent

“It’s been great Vincent, however, sometimes it's very stressful and overwhelming!” explained Cloud

“I see!” answer Vincent

“I’m so grateful I got help from Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel!” explained Cloud

“I’m glad it worked out for you Cloud!” answer Vincent

“Yeah!” answer Cloud bluntly 

“So when are you going back to work?” asked Vincent

“The day after tomorrow!” answer Cloud as he places the now empty cup next to him. “Have to make a delivery at the Golden Saucer, and also pick something up from Cosmo Canyon!” he explained 

“I see!” answer Vincent

“It keeps me busy!” answer Cloud

Vincent just hums in agreement, they both have to make a living and earn some gils some how and Cloud as been everywhere with his most trustee Motorcycle Fenrir. He sees how well Cloud drives his motorcycles, he handles it so well even he can fight on it. 

Cloud is a very skilled swordsman.

“There are lots of dangerous routes I have to take, even normal people are afraid of taking in fear of being attacked by monsters or robbers!” explained Cloud once more.

“I see!” answer Vincent he too knew about certain routes and he too was attacked by not only monsters but robbers as well, of course he did take care of them and put them in their place.

Cloud was about to answer again, however. His alarm on his phone went off. “Sorry Vincent I have to go to take care of something!” he explained as he got to his feet not before he picked up his empty cup.

“I understand Cloud!” answer VIncent not fully want to pry into Cloud’s personal affair or his personal life.

“Thank you, Vincent!” answer Cloud as he walked back into the bar.

Vincent is left with his thoughts, he quietly watches the people enjoying the night life going to bars or restaurants, his thoughts wandering to his former love Interest Lucrecia Crescent. Who he was hired to be a bodyguard for, He felt betrayed when he found out what happened to his father and to need salt to the wound she chose that Mad man Hojo.

She gave birth to Sephiroth which he was taken away shortly after his birth by Hojo and the other scientist.

However, he did find strength to move on and told her that she was the reason he had survived. But he did find it hard, but he kept moving forward.

Vincent looked toward the full moon and sighed in content, he was kind of enjoying this peaceful time. However, he does wonder how long it will last. When the next foe will pop up, ruin everything.

“It’s nice out is it!” 

Vincent flinched at the sudden voice, he was about to reach for his gun. However, he found that it’s not on him. When he looks over his shoulder he relaxes when he notices it's just Tifa holding a tray that has a glass on it with both hands. “Tifa?”

“Sorry, Vincent I didn’t mean to startle you. I thought you must want something to drink so I brought you some homemade lemonade!” explained Tifa as she kneel down and place the glass next to him.

“Thank you, Tifa!”

“I know you're not a fan of alcohol drinks so I thought that lemonade would be better for you!” answer Tifa

Vincent did one of his rare small smiles, “I’ll appreciate it Tifa Thank you again!”

“Your welcome, Vincent!” answer Tifa with a smile, “where did Cloud go?” she asked when she realized that Cloud was not there anymore.

“His alarm on his cell phone went off so He walked back inside!” explained Vincent before he took a sip from the glass.

Tifa now remembers that Cloud set the alarm on his cellphone to help remind him about taking his daily injection and help keep him on track. “Oh ok.” she replies calmly.

“I talked to Reeves about Cloud’s problem with his metabolism and I helped that research out, recently I found another of Hojo’s bunker and sent some of the content to WRO headquarters!” explained Vincent

“Oh!” answer Tifa

“There's more there and also a main computer, the WRO researchers are going to be heading there on this friday!” answer Vincent

“That good to hear Vincent, Cloud will appreciate what you're doing for him!” explained Tifa

“Just help an old friend out!” claimed Vincent actually the reason why he decided to help Cloud, that when He Visited Cid and Cid told him that Cloud was rushed to the WRO Medical center Cloud almost died that day. 

“Cid told you what happened did he?” asked Tifa 

“Yes!” answer Vincent 

“It scares not only me, Denzel and Marlene as well. He was so pale and then he just collapsed suddenly!” explained Tifa as she remembered that day.

~flashback~  
“Tifa, have you seen my toy sword?” asked Denzel as he walked into the bar area.

“No, Denzel I haven’t!” answer Tifa as she wiped down the counter.

“Denzel, don't you remember Cloud took it from you, after you knocked over Fenrir with it!” explained Marlene 

“Oh, I forgot!” answer Denzel as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh really how come no one told me!” answer Tifa as she places the rag down and stands in front of Denzel with her hands on her hips.

“Because I already punished him Teef!”

Tifa flinched when she heard Cloud’s voice suddenly, when she turned around to look at him. However, what she saw truly scared her. Cloud just looked terrible, he had a terrible black circle under his eyes and he looked very pale. “Cloud are you alright?” she asked 

“Yeah I’m fine!” answer Cloud as he started to sway, he barely heard Marlene and Denzel asking him questions, however, when he was about to answer them it suddenly went black.

“CLOUD!!!!!” yelled Tifa, Marlene, and Denzel as they rush to him quickly.

Tifa lay his head gently on her lap and frowned when She saw sweat forming on His forehead. “Marlene called your father, he's not far from here!”

“Ok.” replies a very worried Marlene as she runs to make a phone call to her father, for his monthly visit.

“Denzel grabbed me a washcloth and a bowl filled with ice water!” explained Tifa

“Ok!” Answer Denzel as he did what Tifa had ordered him to do.

“Tifa, my dad is coming as fast as he can!” explained Marlene as she ran back into the bar area, Marlene got to her knee and gently picked up Cloud’s hand and then she gasped, “Tifa Cloud’s hands are Ice cold!”

“We have to get him to WRO Medical center!” exclaimed Tifa 

“I’ll go next door and ask the neighbor for help!” explained Denzel as he handed Marlene the bowl of water just as he was about to leave Barrett burst thought the bar’s doors.

“TIFA, MARLENE!” yelled Barret as he almost knocked over Denzel.

“Barret quickly helped me with Cloud. We have to get him to the WRO Medical center!” explained Tifa

“What happened?” asked Barret well more like him demanding

“I don’t know Barret.” claimed Tifa as she started to cry.

“Hey Teef Don’t worry I’m here!” explained Barret as he walked over to them and gently swooped Cloud into his arms, “I left my truck on just in case something bad happened!” he explained as he started to head toward the doors, he gestured to Tifa to follow him.

“Marlene, Denzel please wait here We’ll let you know later!” explained Tifa

“Ok!” answer Both Marlene and Denzel.

They both got to the truck and Barret told Tifa to get in first once she in Barrett handed Cloud to her, Barret quickly drove to the Medical center.

Once they got there, Barret got out and ran to get a nurse with a gurney.

“Please be ok Cloud, Please just be ok.” pleaded Tifa as tears fall from her eyes.

She heard someone hitting the window, when she looked up she saw it was barrett with a nurse and a doctor.

Barrett opened the door and gently gathered Cloud into his arms, he laid him down on the gurney. He looked up toward the Doctor and Nurse, “Please help him!”

They both waited in the waiting room for the Doctor diagnostics of Cloud. Barret made some phone calls to some of their friends, except for Vincent who kept his cellphone number private. He’ll just let Cid tell him.

Reeves shows up “Tifa, Barret I heard what happened to Cloud is he going to be alright.” he replies.

“We’re still waiting for the Doc for some answer!” explained Barret as he leaned against the wall.

“We have the best doctors here and they should let us know what happened!” explained Reeves as he looked over Barret and Tifa, he knew how Tifa was trembling and crying. “Tifa I know you love him like a brother, but he’s in the best care that is possible given.”

“I know!” whisper Tifa as she gently wipes her tears away. “He’s the only family I have left!”

Barret was about to answer, however, the Doctor with the nurse came out of the room that held Cloud in.

“Doctor!” answer Reeves as he moves forward to meet the Doctor before Tifa and Barret.

“Commissioner!” answer both the doctor and nurse.

“How is he?” asked Tifa

“How Spikey?” asked Barret afterward

“You manage to get him here on time!” explained the Doctor as the Doctor took the note and medical chart from his nurse, “But he’s extremely malnourished!” he explained even more, “his organs were close to failing him!”

“WHAT!” yelled Tifa, Reeves, and Barret at the same time.

“We ran a test on him and we found out that his metabolism is off the chart, which is mostly caused by the Mako injection!” explained The Doctor as he handed the chart to Reeves for him to look over, “his body was basically attacking his major organs!” he claimed

“Oh god!” Cried Tifa as she slumped back into her chair. “Is he going…….to be ok?” she asked through her sob.

“Yes he’s going to make it if that what you're wondering about that Ms. Lockheart, he’s awake now but he’s very weak and tired!” explained the Doctor as he and his nurse walked away from them.

“Shall we see him?” asked Reeves

Barret just merely grunted and started walking toward the door, Tifa and Reeves followed him.

Tifa gasped at the sight of Cloud laying in the hospital bed, he was staring out of the window. “Cloud?” she asked out of concern

“Tifa!” answer Cloud as he turn his head to looked at her, “Barret and Reeves!”

“Yo, spikey!” answer Barret as he walks up toward the bed, “How you been?” he asked even thought he fully knows what happened to Cloud now.

“Like shit!” answer Cloud Bluntly

“What the doctor had told you?” asked Tifa as she sat down on a chair next to his bed.

“They are going to keep me for two nights!” explained Cloud as he gently pushed himself up against his pillow, “he told me that my high metabolism almost killed me!” he explained 

“Yo fool you scare the shit out of everyone around you Spikey!” explained Barret from the otherside of the bed.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to scare anyone!” answer Cloud

“Just don’t do it again Spikey!”

“Thank you!” whisper Cloud

“For what Cloud?” asked Tifa calmly

“You and Barret save my life!” answer CLoud

~end of flashback

“That man got off too easy!” answer Vincent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little more about Cloud's medical history, sorry if I got off track and I have no beta reader.

**Author's Note:**

> no beta reader, sorry if I got sidetrack.


End file.
